Kill Or Be Killed
by Chaos2489
Summary: The bloody roar gang is entered into a tournement. They find out they're fighting for their lives!OCs included. Please R&R. OMG Finally Chapter 7 is up yeah!
1. Uranus Escapes

It was a dark, luminous, eerie night and the corridors of I.N.S. Research Institution were hectic. People bumping into each other every minute. Teams of highly trained soldiers were to escort someone to an island. They were not to be seen by anyone.  
  
"So, who is this exactly?" one of the soldiers asked poking at the massive capsule.  
  
"How the hell do I know Jack?" the burly soldier protested.  
  
"I was just asking," Jack stated closing the door to the back of the truck, "Rick you're driving."  
  
"I know," Rick said getting into the car.  
  
Rick and Jack had started driving, they were followed by 3 other cars.  
  
"Uranus," George, another soldier, read.  
  
"What?" Rick asked.  
  
"The capsule says Uranus."  
  
"Is that what she's called?" Jack asked.  
  
"I think." George guessed walking up to Rick, "So, how long is this ride?"  
  
"Five hours," Rick told him.  
  
"FIVE HOURS!"  
  
"Yup," Rick said laughing.  
  
George had returned to the capsule. "Who is Uranus anyway."  
  
"I Dunno," Jack told him.  
  
"Man she's shackled from head to toe."  
  
George was right Uranus was completely covered and bound by chains.  
  
"She must be really dangerous for them to go this far," George said.  
  
They had been driving for what seemed an hour when they came to a deserted building.  
  
"Shit," Rick said stepping on the brakes.  
  
"What?" George asked.  
  
"There's a tree in our way." Rick said climbing out of the car.  
  
Jack had decided to go too. As the other three cars behind them stopped a passenger from each went to see what had happened.  
  
"What's the matter?" one of the soldiers said.  
  
"There's a tree in our way." Jack explained.  
  
"Move it," the soldier protested.  
  
"How?" Rick asked.  
  
As the five soldiers discussed what to do, George waited inside. George felt some kind eerie feeling like something wasn't right. He went to check on Uranus when he stopped in shock. Uranus's eyes were open, she was staring right at him.  
  
"Shit," George said walking back.  
  
As he did Uranus sent a force of energy through her that shattered the glass, still a prisoner of the shackled chains. Uranus had sent another jolt of energy through her, which had destroyed the chains. George had pulled out his gun and fired at Uranus, as the bullet neared she vanished.  
  
"What the hell?" George thought aloud.  
  
As he turned around Uranus grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. George couldn't breathe, Uranus was crushing his neck. She could feel he neck cracking. Uranus laughed aloud and sent a jolt of pain running through George's body. He could feel his life drifting slowly away. Before he knew it blood was flowing down from his mouth.  
  
"Fool," Uranus laughed, snapping George's neck.  
  
"It's not moving," the soldiers stated pushing against the tree.  
  
"Push harder," Rick yelled.  
  
"I'm going to check on George," Jack said. As he walked up to the car he could feel the ground tremble.  
  
"Did anyone just feel that."  
  
"Feel what?" Rick asked.  
  
As Jack walked slowly back the ground trembled again even more furiously than before.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" one of the soldiers asked losing balance.  
  
"Jack get back here," Rick said. Jack ran toward Rick when he saw purple electricity cover the car.  
  
"What is that?" he asked.  
  
"RUN!" Rick shouted.  
  
As Jack ran the car had blown up, sending a force that knocked the soldiers down. As the smoke settled the soldiers saw someone.  
  
"Who is that?" a soldier asked.  
  
"Uranus," Rick told him in shock.  
  
Uranus had looked at the five soldiers and smiled. She sent a powerful force of energy at the remaining three cars, sending them into the sky. She turned around and aimed her hand at the cars. She sent a burst of purple electricity at them, destroying them all. Pieces of the car flew everywhere, blood splattered in every direction.  
  
"Run inside," Rick stated pointing at the building.  
  
Uranus turned around her silvery blue hair shining in the night.  
  
"Fools," she said with an evil glare.  
  
The soldiers had entered the building when Uranus appeared out of no where and grabbed a soldier by the top of the head. She started squeezing his head. Blood was flowing out of his head. The other soldiers could hear his skull cracking. She crushed his head sending blood everywhere, his blood oozing from her hand.  
  
"NO!" a soldier screamed pulling out his gun and firing at her.  
  
The bullet flew at her, but she sent it back with her powers. It hit the soldier in the neck. The soldier fell to the ground blood pouring out of him.  
  
"Retreat," Rick shouted at the soldiers.  
  
As the soldiers ran Uranus had started to float. She beckoned her powers to her hands. The ground beneath her and the wall around her started cracking.  
  
"DIE!" Uranus screamed sending the energy from hands into the ground. Everything around was destroyed.  
  
The ground had been covered by purple energy. The soldiers stopped.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" Jack asked.  
  
Uranus then sent the energy upward. Purple electricity was sent soaring upwards. It went through them blowing them up. Everything was destroyed. The building was shrouded in a raging Fire.  
  
"I must find the other zoanthropes," she told herself vanishing in the fire.  
  
Well that's chapter one. Please R&R. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Invitations

"BUZZZZZZZZZ" Kenji's alarm rang. "Ugh," he said still tired. He slowly got out of bed unwillingly. He slowly walked out of the room, still in his boxers.  
  
"Kenji," he heard Uriko scream, running at him.  
  
"Ahh," he screamed when she jumped on him.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning," he replied rolling her over so she was under him. He kissed her passionately. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Uriko started to caress his chest, sliding her hands around his abs. He was so muscular compared to her. They deepened their kiss.  
  
"Get a room," Yugo said startling them. Uriko jumped up from under Kenji, knocking him down.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hey," Kenji said innocently.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Yugo told them walking downstairs. Uriko and Kenji had followed him. Alice was in the kitchen setting up the table. The three of them went to help her set up. When they had finished eating Uriko had gone up stairs. She had gone into the bathroom to shower. Kenji who hadn't known this took off his boxers in his room and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"AHHHHH," they screamed.  
  
"What are you doing," she yelled.  
  
"You should have said you were gonna shower," he told her. Uriko looked at him and he knew what she wanted. He walked up to her and kissed her. They both walked into the shower still kissing.  
  
"So, Alice," Yugo said walking up to her giving her a kiss.  
  
"So what?" she asked kissing him back.  
  
"What do you want to do today?"  
  
"What do you want to do?" she said sexily. Yugo had kissed her again when he heard Uriko's voice.  
  
"Get a room," Uriko said laughing.  
  
"Damn," Yugo said letting go of Alice.  
  
"You're a bad boy," Kenji said mockingly.  
  
"Well," Alice said. "We need to go shopping." She walked into the closet and took out her shoes.  
  
"All of us?" Uriko asked  
  
"Yup, all of us," she replied. Walking out the door, the rest of them following. They had decided to go to buy groceries.  
  
"I want this," Uriko said throwing a box of candy into the cart. "This too," throwing in a bag of chips.  
  
"Calm down Uriko," Alice said sharply. When they were done shopping they walked back home. Alice had forgotten something so she told them to head home. Alice had gone back to get two cans of cream. Alice had decided to go through an alley to save some time. When she got halfway through the alley two men neared her.  
  
"Hey sexy," the bigger one said licking his lips.  
  
"Move," she retorted.  
  
"Hey come on," the other one said pulling out a knife.  
  
"Oh my gosh someone save me," Alice said sarcastically  
  
"Get her." The bigger one said charging at her. Alice threw her bags into the air and jumped up and kicked him in the face sending him soaring into a wall.  
  
"Damn," the other one said running up to her swinging the knife. When he swung at her she moved out of the way and she grabbed his arm smashing his elbow with her hand.  
  
"Ahhhh," he shouted as his arm broke.  
  
"This was fun," she said punching him in the face. Alice stretched out her hands and caught the bags of groceries before they hit the ground.  
  
"That was too easy," she said walking off.  
  
"I'm back," Alice said opening the front door.  
  
"What took?" Yugo asked.  
  
"I decided to have some fun before I came back."  
  
"We all got letter," Kenji said giving her one. Alice read the letter and asked what was going on. "There's some kind of tournament and we got invited." Uriko stated. "Zoanthropes only," she added.  
  
"What?" Alice asked in disbelief.

Chapter 3 coming soon. Plz R&R.


	3. The Tournament Begins

Alice, Yugo, Kenji, and Uriko were all preparing for the tournament. They had been running around all morning getting ready.  
  
"Hey, I was talking to Shenlong and I found out he got an invitation too," Uriko told Yugo.  
  
"Then I guess every zoanthrope was invited," Yugo stated.  
  
"But why?" Alice asked walking in.  
  
"I don't know," Yugo told her. Kenji walked in on them.  
  
"It doesn't say when the tournament is taking place," Kenji told them.  
  
"Then how do we know when to go?" Uriko asked.  
  
"I," Kenji was about to say when the room started getting smaller.  
  
"What's going on." Alice asked. The room had morphed into a ball and started glowing. When it stopped they weren't in the house anymore.  
  
"I guess that answers your question," Kenji stated looking at Uriko.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Alice said staring at numerous groups of people. "They must be zoanthropes."  
  
"Is that Long?" Yugo asked her.  
  
"Ya it is him," "LONG," She screamed. Long was looking around when he saw them. He walked up to them.  
  
"So you're here too," Uriko asked.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't want to come."  
  
"So they bring you here even if you're not willing to?" Yugo asked.  
  
"Yes, and every single zoanthrope will be here."  
  
"Wow," Kenji said.  
  
"Well, good luck," Long said as he walked away. The four of them followed the crowd of people.  
  
"AHHHHHH," one of Uranus's victims screamed as she slaughtered him. "A tournament," she said walking into an alley. "What's this," she said as an orb formed around her. "Oh, so their teleporting zoanthropes to the tournament," she said. "Perfect, now I don't need to look for them." She laughed.  
  
"May I please have your attention," a voice said coming from the speakers. "Everyone please head to the coliseum."  
  
"And what if we don't want to," someone said.  
  
"Then I will kill you."  
  
"You kill me," he laughed. "I'm not going to enter your stupid tournament."  
  
"Then you die," the voice said. Out of no where a beam of light appeared and hit the zoanthrope killing him instantly.  
  
"Now everyone head to the coliseum."  
  
"This guy is crazy," Yugo said walking with Alice.  
  
"Ya I can see that," she told him. When they had gotten to the coliseum the voice spoke again.  
  
"Take a seat in the stands," the voice said. "My name is Leo Norings, and welcome to my tournament." My associate will tell you all you need to know. In the middle of the coliseum was a man.  
  
"Hello, my name is Zore." "There are two rules in this tournament." "To win you must knock your opponent off the arena or kill your opponent." "Oh and if you try leaving you will die," he laughed. "There are camera's everywhere."  
  
"Holy, these people are nuts," Uriko whispered to Kenji.  
  
"I know," he replied.  
  
"You will all be assigned rooms," Zore stated. "If you look in front of you, you will see the number of your room," he said pushing a button. As everyone stared a screen appeared in front of them. "Some of you may have a roommate." "The tournament will be begin in one hour, I suggest you rest up," he said walking away. Everyone got up and marched to their rooms.  
  
"So we have the same room," Yugo told Alice. As they walked into their rooms they noticed all their stuff was there.  
  
"How did our clothes get here?" she asked.  
  
"Must have been teleported here as well. The two of them stayed in their room until Zore went back on.  
  
"Everyone please head to the coliseum the tournament will begin in 5 minutes.  
  
"Well lets get going," Alice said. She and Yugo both walked out of the room when Uriko and Kenji walked up to them.  
  
"So do you two have the same room?" Alice asked.  
  
"Yup," Uriko stated. The four of them walked together to the coliseum and took a seat.  
  
Welcome back," Zore said from the speaker. "Our first fighters are Alice and Kolio." When Yugo looked beside him Alice wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Alice?" he asked Kenji.  
  
"Over there," he said pointing at the arena.  
  
"I hope she wins," Yugo said worriedly.  
  
"Damn," Alice shouted angrily. Her opponent had also been teleported.  
  
"Let the battle begin," Zore yelled.  
  
"Let's make this fast," Kolio shouted.  
  
"Okay," Alice agreed. Running up to him. When she went to hit him he dodged her. Kolio started to change into his beast. He started to grow black hair all over his body. The back of his pants ripped revealing a long black tail with a white stripe down the middle. When he was done transforming Alice burst out laughing.  
  
"A skunk," she cried out. Alice had decided to turn into her beast. Her ears started to grow. She started to grow white hair. He teeth started growing. When she was down transforming into a rabbit she looked at Kolio.  
  
"HAHAHA," he laughed. "A rabbit," he said mockingly. Alice had charged him. She jumped into the air and kicked Kolio in the stomach with both feet sending him flying into a wall.  
  
"The winner is Alice," Zore screamed. Yugo, Uriko, and Kenji were cheering her name. Alice was teleported back to her seat. Yugo had kissed her and they both hugged each other.  
  
"That was way too easy," she said laughing. They both sat down and waited for the next fight when Xion spoke to them. "Nice job," he said to Alice. Neither of them noticed that Xion was sitting behind them.  
  
"Thanks," Alice said.  
  
"The next battle will be," Zore shouted. "Xion versus Ani."  
  
"Well I guess I fight next," Xion said before he was teleported.  
  
Please R&R. Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. Win and Kill

Xion had been teleported onto the arena with Ani.  
  
"I forgot to mention one thing." Zore's voice echoed. "If you become naked during a battle I will not teleport you back into your seat, you must leave and change."  
  
"That's a weird rule," Uriko said.  
  
"Go Xion," Alice screamed.  
  
"Let the battle begin," Zore yelled.  
  
"AHHH," Ani screamed charging at Xion. Xion hadn't seen her coming and got hit in the face. Blood spurt from his mouth. Xion felt his face and winced in pain. She charged at him again, this time Xion jumped up and kicked her downwards as she approached. Still on the floor, Ani had kicked his knee making him scream in pain. Xion had cursed out loud holding his knee. Ani started to change into her beast. Her hair started growing and her eyes grew bigger. She had transformed into a groundhog. Xion ran at her about to hit when she jumped into the ground.  
  
"Hey," Xion screamed at the speaker. "Is this against the rules?"  
  
"No, as long as she doesn't leave the perimeter of the arena," Zore stated. Xion felt the ground beneath him rumble. Ani had grabbed his leg pulling him under the ground. Ani had thrown him into the air. She jumped up and grabbed him arm and threw him downward into the ground. Xion screamed in pain.  
  
"HAHA," Ani chuckled. Xion had gotten up cursing at her. He began to morph. He took off his shirt and started laughing.  
  
"You should have finished me when you had the chance."  
  
"Oh, he's stripping," Uriko chuckled.  
  
"Uriko," Alice said in disbelief. Blades were coming out of his arms, legs, and back, his skin started to change its colour and his eyes became red. His pants had ripped off and he had finished changing into the unborn.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Xion ran up to Ani punching her in the stomach, then he kneed her in the jaw. Blood flowed down her chin. Ani had jumped into the ground but Xion grabbed her leg before she did. He threw her off the arena.  
  
"THE WINNER IS XION," Zore roared. Xion had changed back into his human form and was standing there completely naked. Yugo and Kenji had covered Alice and Uriko's eyes.  
  
"Let go," Uriko protested. "There's nothing for you to see," Kenji retorted. Yugo had heard girls behind him talking about Xion.  
  
"Oh he's got a nice ass," one of them said blushing.  
  
"He got a great package," another said staring.  
  
"He's got an amazing body, so muscular," one said smiling sexily.  
  
"_Oh brother_," Yugo thought. Xion had walked off the arena and left.  
  
"Why did they have to make that rule," Uriko protested. "They should have teleported him back." Kenji had looked at Uriko like she was insane.  
  
"Well lets have one more battle," Zore shouted. "Stun versus Ono," he laughed teleporting them onto the arena.  
  
"So Stun's here too," Uriko said shaking. "He creeps me out."  
  
"Let the battle begin," Zore screeched. Stun had immediately charged at Ono. Ono had jumped out of the way, but Stun grabbed his leg and twisted it. Ono screamed in pain. Stun then grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"He's going to kill him," Kenji yelled. Stun punched throw Ono, ripping out his heart. Blood flew out of his mouth.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Ono screeched. Stun pulled his hand out of him and took a bite out of his heart, blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
"Tasty," Stun said licking his lips. Blood was pouring out of Ono's chest.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Uriko stated covering her mouth. Tears dripped down her cheeks.  
  
"It's okay Uriko,' Kenji reassured embracing her.  
  
"The winner is Stun." Stun was teleported back to his seat, everyone around him starting shaking in fear.  
  
"Well it's time for a break," Zore's voice echoed. "There are many things to do around here so go and I will tell you all when the next battle begins."  
  
"So we have breaks," Yugo said standing up. "Let's go and do something fun."  
  
"Okay," Alice, Uriko, and Kenji sang excitedly. Uranus was the last to leave.  
  
"This tournament is pathetic," she roared. "But it will help me find the strongest one's." "I'll give them a fight for their lives," she roared laughing. 


	5. Zore's Decision

Sorry for the short battles in the previous chapters. They were supposed to be short. They will be getting a lot longer. Enjoy. 

"I have a bad feeling about this tournament," Alice said. "Something's not right."

"Don't worry nothing going to happen," Yugo reassured her.

"So where are we going?" Uriko asked Kenji.

"I don't know."

"OH MY GOSH THEY HAVE HOT SPRINGS," Alice screamed looking at a banner.

"Let's go," Yugo said.

"Watch it," someone said bumping into Yugo.

"You watch it," Yugo said shoving him.

"Don't mess with me," the man said.

"Both of you stop it now," Zore's voice shouted from a speaker. "Save it for the tournament."

"You're lucky," the man told Yugo.

"What an ass," Alice snapped.

"I hope I get to fight him in the tournament, so I can kick his ass."

"Yes, yes but can we please go to the Hot Springs," Uriko said. When they got to the Hot Springs they headed off in different directions. Yugo and Kenji went into the men's section. When they went in they started taking off their clothes.

"Look at this muscle," Yugo said taking off his shirt.

"No, this is muscle," Kenji retorted taking off his.

"If you call it muscle," Yugo chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Kenji said punching him in the arm. They both took off all their clothes and wrapped a towel around themselves. They walked into the springs unwrapping themselves and jumping into it.

"This is awesome," Kenji sighed.

"I wonder what the girls are doing," Yugo said.

"Oh my gosh,' they heard Alice screamed. Yugo and Kenji looked around but didn't see her.

"Where is she?" Kenji asked. Yugo walked up to the wooden fence and looked through a hole. He saw Alice and Uriko on the other side.

"They're on the other side," Yugo told him pointing at the hole. Kenji walked up to the hole and they both spied on the girls. Kenji and Yugo were leaning on the fence and the wood started to crack.

"What was that," Uriko asked.

"Oh shit," Yugo said standing up but he slipped and fell forward sending himself and Kenji crashing through the fence.

"AHHHHHH," Alice and Uriko screamed simultaneously.

"What a sec, why are we yelling it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." Uriko stated

"That's true," Kenji said walking up to her. They both started kissing each other. Alice walked up to Yugo and sat on his lap.

"Actually, I'll just sit beside you," she said getting up.

"Ya that would be better," he replied laughing. While they spent the day at the springs, Zore was planning something.

"This is pathetic," he shouted at one of his minions. "I bring them here for a tournament and it takes five minutes for someone to win."

"What would you like me to do sir?" the minion asked.

"Nothing, I'll do it myself," Zore said standing up. He closed his eyes, a dark aura surrounded his body.

"Holy, it's dark already," Kenji said looking at the sky.

"What time is it?" Alice asked. Yugo looked at a clock on one of the speakers.

"It's Ten," he said.

"Impossible," Alice retorted. "It was three a second ago." Zore had more aura coming out of his body.

"I'm getting really tired," Uriko said yawning.

"Me too," Kenji replied. Zore had opened his eyes and everyone fell asleep instantly.

"Now I want you to get everyone that is unworthy of being in my tournament, and bring them to the lab." Zore told his minion. "And everyone else shall be brought to their rooms."

"Yes master," the minion replied leaving.

"Now we'll see just how strong these zoanthropes are."

"Ugh," Alice said getting up from bed. "Yugo wake up"

"What,' he said jumping out of bed.

"Do you remember how we got here?" she asked.

"No, I don't," he said looking at her.

"Why are we still wearing are regular clothes?" she said looking at herself.

"Let's go check on Kenji and Uriko," Yugo said opening the door. "AHHHHHH," he screamed. "Don't do that," he said staring at Uriko.

"What's going on?" Uriko asked.

"What do you mean." Alice said walking up to her.

"Kenji went to look for other people but he didn't find anyone," she told them. "It's like they vanished."

"Where is he?" Yugo asked.

"Still looking."

"Well let's go," Alice said. They all walked out of the hotel and saw Kenji and Long.

"Long do you know what's going on?" Alice asked.

"I have no clue."

"Everyone please head to the coliseum," Zore shouted.

"I guess we're about to find out," Long stated they all walked into the coliseum and saw a group of people and in the arena was a cloaked man. They walked up to the group.

"Finally, we're all here," Zore said.

"So that's Zore," Uriko said.

"What happened to everyone?" Yugo asked.

"They left," Zore told him. "You zoanthropes are the only ones here."

"Why us," Jenny said waking up to him.

"You are the strongest zoanthropes on the planet," Zore said. "I don't want weaklings in my tournament."

"So who's left?" Xion asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Zore told him. "Yugo, Xion, Uriko, Uranus, Jenny, Long, Shenlong, Gado, Shina, Busizima, Stun, Cronos, Ganesha, Kohryu, Alice, Kenji, Iina, Leo, Miko, and Liana."

"So you're telling me out of one thousand people twenty are left," Iina said.

"Correct."

'So when are we gonna fight?" Miko asked.

"Right now," Zore replied.

"_Hmm, I wonder what he's planning_," Uranus thought.

"_Let it begin_," Zore thought. "_I must gain the power of the zoanthropes, so far my plan is working perfectly_,"

Please R&R. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. The Lab

"The rules are the same," Zore said. "The first battle will be against Yugo and Miko."

"So we're going to fight," Miko stated grinning at Yugo.

"You're that guy that bumped into me."

Miko and Yugo both walked onto the arena. Yugo could hear Alice, Uriko, and Kenji cheering him on. When Zore declared the start of the battle Miko started attacking Yugo. Yugo was blocking every attack he made.

"Is that all."

"Shut your mouth."

Yugo punched Miko's face, blood dripped down his chin. Yugo started laying punches all over Miko. Yugo was so fast that Miko couldn't lay a punch on him. Miko's body felt broken.

"Yah Yugo's winning," Uriko chanted.

"Hey look Zore's leaving," Kenji said pointing towards a door.

"I wonder where he's going."

"Shut up," Iina protested.

"All of you shut up," Jenny said.

"_Hmm, I wonder what he's up to_," Uranus thought getting up.

"Where are you going?" Gado and Shina asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you inferior beings."

"I don't like her," Shina stated. "I can feel a great power coming from her."

"Me too," Gado said making a fist.

Miko got up slowly. His legs shaking madly, buckling beneath him.

"Your gonna wish you never did that," Miko bellowed. He started to change into his beast. His hair turned into a dark blonde. His ears became catlike, black spots appeared all over the blonde hair. A tail grew from behind him, whiskers sprouted from the sides of his face and his nose became flat and brown.

"_A cheetah_," Yugo thought.

"Now lets see if you can hit me." Before Yugo knew it he got hit.

"What the hell," he shouted.

"He';s fast," Uriko whispered to Kenji.

"I didn't even see him move."

Miko laughed in a hoarse voice. He hit Yugo again sending him soaring into the air. Yugo got back on his feet and concentrated. He was going to change. Miko went to hit him but a wave of energy pushed him away. Yugo's eyes turned red, sprouting silver fur. His mouth grew long into a snout and his teeth became sharp. His hand turned into claws and his nails grew longer. A tail was exposed from his ripping shorts.

"A wolf how very interesting," Miko said grinning. "You still won't be able to hit me."

Miko ran up to him so fast that he didn't even notice he had been hit. Yugo howled maniacally. Yugo started swinging at Miko but he kept missing. Miko laughed pushing him aside. Yugo was right at the edge of the arena.

"_Damn_."

Miko's claws started glowing. Yugo's heart sank with fear. He was going to use his beast drive. If it hit him he would surely fall of the arena, but if he managed to escape it Miko would be back in his human form giving Yugo the advantage he needed. Miko sliced the air sending millions of blades at Yugo. Miko followed his attack, if the blades hit Yugo he would finish the drive winning the match. Yugo had little time to think he had to do something, fast.

* * *

Zore had entered his lab via the door at the arena. Only personal could enter the facility, intruders would just find an empty corridor. Zore had to prepare for the extraction of the zoanthropes.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"All zoanthropes are being transferred into the extraction chamber," his minion told him.

"Good," Zore said turning on a speaker. "Talia, send cell 18 into the chamber."

"Yes my lord."

Talia had her team go to cell 18. They removed everyone from the cell and noticed someone was missing. The minion entered the cell and looked around.

"Above you stupid," he heard a girl say hitting him before he could do anything.

"Get her," someone said.

The girl had taken out all of Talia's team. Talia who was watching the whole thing from surveillance contacted Zore.

"We have a runaway."

"Who is it."

"Nagi."

Nagi didn't know what she was going to do. The lab was like a maze. Nagi turned a corner and saw someone waiting there.

"Nagi I presume."

"And who may you be."

"My name is Talia."

"Get out of my way or I'll make you."

"Don"t make me laugh, you aren't going to leave this place."

"You think you can stop me," Nagi said getting into a fighting position. A man walked out of a room walking up to Talia.

"Take care of her will ya Reiji," Talia said walking away. Without warning Reiji started changing into his beast form.

"Damn it," Nagi swore.

* * *

Uranus entered the door that Zore had. There was nothing in the room.

"Hmm, I wonder," Uranus said feeling the wall. She could tell the corridor lead somewhere. "Maybe I can teleport into the next area." Uranus concentrated her energy into her body and she teleported into a new area.

"I was right." Uranus walked forward only to be stopped by two people, a little girl and a man.

"Who are you?" Uranus asked.

"Mana."

"Ryoho."

Uranus felt a disturbance. Something was wrong with these two, it felt as if someone was controlling them.

Zore was watching the whole thing from his room.

"Hmm, This is going to be more interesting then I thought.

Well what did you think. Plz RR.


	7. Total Control

Reiji's eyes turned blood red and his hands and feet grew sharp talons. His shoulder blades ripped through his skin revealing black feathery wings. The hair all over his body grew thick and long. He let out a massive howl as his mouth shaped into a beak.

"Oh my god," Nagi said walking backwards. The crow stood there examining its prey. For a second Nagi thought nothing was going to happen but when she relaxed the crow charged at her and struck her in the chest. The force of the blow sent her flying into a wall. Reiji flew up to her and backhanded her in the face sending into a barred door. The crow sprinted towards Nagi with it's beak open. Nagi quickly grabbed one of the bars that had been broken and lifted it up with her foot just in time to get it in between the bird's mouth. Reiji roared and pressed harder against the bar. Nagi grabbed the bar with her other foot and spun it making the bird's body twist. Reiji roared out in pain. Nagi rolled backwards and looked at Reiji.

"Now let's see if you can handle my beast form," Nagi said as she started to transform. All of a sudden Nagi body vibrated with pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHH, what the hell is going on?" she screamed holding her body tight.

"How do you like our little present," Talia's voice echoed from the nearby speaker.

"What did you do to me?"

"You shouldn't worry about that right now," she said turning off the speaker.

"You bitch."

Nagi looked at Reiji and quickly ran towards the next corridor. The crow got back up on it's feet and howled. It followed Nagi into the next corridor. When he turned the corner he didn't see her. Nagi fell from the ceiling catching Reiji's head in between her knees. Nagi grabbed onto the ceiling and twisted her legs, snapping Reiji's neck. The bird fell to the ground and laid there motionless. Nagi fell to the ground and let out a sigh of relief. Then she looked at Reiji's dead body and was horrified. Something was moving inside of his stomach. It ripped through his stomach sending a river of blood towards her. Something slowly started to come out of Reiji.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

* * *

Uranus looked towards the corridor where the scream had come from. Uranus looked back at Ryoho and walked forward.

"You...shall...not...go...any...further," he slowly said. "Mana...get...out...of..here."

The little girl obeyed his orders and left the corridor. Ryoho's eyes turned blood red and he attacked Uranus. Uranus Raised her right arm forward creating a barrier around her. Ryoho's punch hit the barrier and forced him back. He charged back at the barrier and punched with such forced that the barrier shattered. Uranus took the full force of the blow to her face and stumbled backwards. Uranus had blood slowly running down the side of her head.

"_Impossible, how could he have broken through my barrier that easily."_

Ryoho grabbed Uranus' neck with both hands and tightened his grip. Uranus grabbed his hands and kicked him in the groan and then kicked his face with the heel of her boot. Ryoho let go of her and grabbed his face while screaming in pain. Uranus ran up to him and fan kicked him which sent him soaring into a wall. The force of his collision was so strong that it dented the metal wall behind him. Uranus' body started to shake and her body was surrounded with a purple aura.

"I haven't changed into my beast form in a long time let's see if you can handle it."

Talia left the monitor station and headed for Zore's room.

"Lord she's about to transform"

"Do not worry Talia, remember I have total control over this place.

Uranus' was about to begin the transformation when her heart erupted in pain. Uranus fell to the ground screaming. It felt as if someone was trying to rip out her heart. Uranus gagged and coughed up blood. Her whole body vibrated with pain. Ryoho grabbed her hand and whipped her across the corridor.

"_Damn it,"_ Uranus cursed to herself while getting up. Ryoho charged at Uranus and was ready to attack her. _"SHIT"

* * *

_

"Yugo watch out," Alice screamed.

Miko's attack was coming right at him. Yugo needed to stay in his beast form to win but if he was going to survive this he would need to turn back into a human. Yugo ran towards to attack.

"What the hell is he doing," Kenji asked.

Yugo neared the attack the jumped up and changed back in his human form cartwheeling his body right through the attack.

"Bullshit," Miko shouted as his energy left his body changing him back into his human form.

"That was so cool," Uriko said nudging Kenji.

"Well it seems we're gonna have to do this the hard way," Yugo said with a smirk on his face.

OMG Finally I have updated it hahahaha. Well plz RR and I hope you like it. Chapter 8 will come one day lol.


End file.
